closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Pictures/Summary
Famous Players Film Company Background Paramount traces its history when it was originally founded on May 8, 1912 by the Hungarian-born Adolph Zukor, who had been an early investor in nickelodeons (film theaters that cost 5 cents admission), saw that movies appealed mainly to working-class immigrants. With partners Daniel Frohman and Charles Frohman, he planned to offer feature-length films that would appeal to the middle class by featuring the leading theatrical players of the time (leading to the slogan "famous players in famous plays"). By mid-1913, Famous Players had completed five films and Zukor was on his way to success. That same year, another aspiring producer, Jesse L. Lasky opened his Lasky Feature Play Company with money borrowed from his brother-in-law, Samuel Goldfish, who was later known as "Samuel Goldwyn". The Lasky company hired as their first employee a stage director with no virtually film experience, Cecil B. DeMille, who would find a suitable location site in Hollywood, near Los Angeles for his first film called, The Squaw Man. (1912-1916) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-22-11-976.jpg Logo: On a black background, we see two masks alongside a mirror or a simple oval, and inside the oval reads "PRODUCED BY THE FAMOUS PLAYERS FILM CO. ADOLPH ZUMOR PRES.". Underneath the logo is a byline reading "Distributed by Paramount Pictures Corporation" Variant: Sometimes, the byline doesn't appear. FX/SFX: None. It's a still logo. Music/Sounds: None, or the music added to a silent film. Availability: Ultra rare, as the Paramount Pictures rebrand would happen just two years later. Can be found on Snow White and Poor Little Peppina. Scare Factor: Low to medium, due to the masks and the dark atmosphere. Paramount Pictures Corporation Background Beginning in 1914, the former company was renamed Paramount Pictures Corporation, as the oldest running movie studio in Hollywood, beating Universal Studios by a month. On March 24, 1966, Paramount was acquired by Gulf+Western Industries, which later became Paramount Communications on June 5, 1989. On March 11, 1994, Paramount Communications was merged with Viacom. Viacom on December 31, 2005, split into two companies: one retaining its original name (that owns the BET Networks, MTV Networks and Paramount Pictures) and the other what was once the old Viacom but currently known as the "CBS Corporation" (which owns Paramount's television production and distribution arms, currently known as CBS Television Studios, CBS Television Distribution, and CBS Studios International, respectively); both companies are owned by National Amusements, Inc. 1st Logo (July 12, 1912, September 14, 1914-February 15, 1927) Paramount1910sTheItalian.PNG Paramount1915.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-23-06-680.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-23-32-045.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-23-40-385.jpg Nicknames: "The Three Mountains in the Credits", Three Paramountains Logo: We see one of the following bylines at the top of the screen: * "ADOLPH ZUKOR PRESENTS" (films produced on the East Coast). * "JESSE L. LASKY PRESENTS" (films produced on the West Coast). * "ADOLPH ZUKOR AND JESSE L. LASKY PRESENT" (films produced on both coasts). Below this, we see the title of the film and a little more info. Somewhere on the screen, we see a snow capped mountain poking out of a cloud at the bottom. The mountain is surrounded by a ring of stars. We see the text overlapping the mountain reading "A Paramount Picture". At the bottom of the screen is a box. On either side of the box, there are two Paramount pseudo-logos. Each has a ring of stars inside a ring. On the pseudo-logo on the right, we see the words "Paramount Pictures". On the pseudo-logo on the left, we see some writing. At the top of the box, we see "COPYRIGHT YEAR". Inside the box, we see the words "FAMOUS PLAYERS-LASKY CORPORATION" in a large font. Below this, in a slightly smaller font, we see the words "ADOLPH ZUKOR, PRESIDENT". Below Zukor's name, we see the words "NEW YORK CITY". Below the box, we see, in a large font, "ALL RIGHTS RESERVED". Variant: On some of Paramount's earlier movies, the pseudo-logo "A Paramount Picture" is nowhere to be seen in the movie's title, keeping only the two small pseudo-logos below the title. Instead, the full "A Paramount Picture" logo is seen after it. After a few seconds, the movie's credits overlap the logo. It can be seen on movies like Love 'Em or Leave 'Em (1926). Closing Title: We see the words "THE END" on the screen. At the top of the screen is the title of the movie. Below "THE END", we see the opening logo. Closing Variants: On some films like the above described, the "A Paramount Picture" logo appears after the movie ends. After a few seconds, the "THE END" overlaps the logo and fades out. Another variant, from Stage Struck (1925), shows the "THE END" in white script with the "T" and E" in fancy lettering. After a few seconds, the "A Paramount Picture" pseudo-logo is seen on a reddish pink background. FX/SFX: None. It was actually a painting that was filmed by a cameraman. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Most of Paramount's silent output featured its print logo over the opening and ending titles, while later ones featured the on-screen logo fading into the film's title card. Like most silent films before 1924, the rest are in public domain or have passed on to other companies that released versions with copyrighted music scores. Most of these versions use new opening titles due to lost material for the original credits (the current version of Metropolis is an example of this), but some, such as the restored version of J.M Barrie's Peter Pan, have survived with the original Paramount tags intact. A picture showing the filming of this logo can be found on Page 71 of "A Pictorial History of the Western Film". The variants are ultra rare, although it was kept intact on the DVD of Love 'Em or Leave 'Em. It was also found on The Cheat (1915). Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (January 18, 1926-May 17, 1955) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-24-05-061.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-24-11-104.jpg Nicknames: "Majestic Mountain", "Dark Mountain", "Paramountain", "Mount Everest" Logo: We see a snow-capped mountain against a dark sky. There are clouds that look like smoke over the mountain; sometimes foggy, though. Encircling the mountain are 24 white stars, accompanied by this text in a majestic script font overlapping the mountain, reading "A Paramount Picture". Closing Title: We see "The End", in script, overlapping the company name. On many movies, "The End" fades out, leaving only the logo and "A Paramount Picture". Variants: * Though the same general design of the logo has remained the same, there have been subtle changes to it over the years, such as having brighter stars on some films or a slightly different design. Sometimes, "A" and "Picture" fade out a little bit and "PRESENTS" fades in below "Paramount". * On the infamous Koch Media widescreen DVD and Blu-ray of the animated 1939 Gulliver's Travels, the opening Paramount logo is still on a (poorly) retouched widescreen background, then the "filmed" portion of the mountain stretches and morphs as its fades into the opening title card. The closing variant is similar to the opening version as well, morphing and all. Trivia: Legend says the mountain was doodled by W. W. Hodkinson during a meeting with Adolph Zukor. Hodkinson said it reminded him of his childhood in Utah. FX/SFX: Just the gliding clouds. Music/Sounds: The beginning/end of a movie's theme. Starting with the 1930 feature Paramount on Parade, almost all of the Paramount feature films used the fanfare Paramount on Parade (written by Elsie Janis and Jack King). Availability: Still retained on films of the era. On old prints of the Paramount films distributed by MCA TV, they are usually plastered with the MCA-TV logo of the time, while on current prints Universal owns from the MCA package, the 1997 Universal logo precedes it. The last films to use this logo were The Country Girl and Mambo. The logo made a surprise appearance at the beginning of Broadway Bill (originally a Columbia Pictures release by Frank Capra; Paramount acquired the rights years after they remade the film as Riding High). Scare Factor: Low to medium, due to the somewhat scary mountain drawing and clouds. 3rd Logo (1934-1949) Nickname: "The Popular Science Mountain" bandicam 2016-12-11 15-24-26-672.jpg Logos: * 1934-1936 Variant: We see a mountain shooting above a cloud deck below. A ring of 19 or 24 stars, similar to the one seen on the Paramount blue mountain logo are seen. In an unusual font, we see the words "A Paramount Picture". * 1936-1949 Variant: We see a brown mountain with a brownish sky. This logo is similar to the Paramount movie logo, except the word "Paramount" is slightly below the top of the mountain. This logo contained 30 stars. Openings: * Popular Science: We see a cartoon airplane zooming toward us. After the plane passes, we see either "ADOLPH ZUKOR PRESENTS" or "PARAMOUNT PRESENTS" while we're looking down at the airplane. The words "POPULAR SCIENCE" are seen on the airplane's wings. At the bottom there is a copyright, and a Paramount pseudo-logo. Also present may be another copyright notice for Shields Pictures. This is followed by the credits. * Unusual Occupations: On a shining red background, we see the above words, except the words "UNUSUAL OCCUPATIONS" are seen. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: * Popular Science: A variation of the familiar Paramount on Parade march to accompany the sound of the airplane passing. * Unusual Occupations: A patriotic theme is heard, which leads into a medley of "I've Been Working on the Railroad", "Pop Goes the Weasel", and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm". Availability: Ultra rare. The aforementioned shorts have had barely any exposure since AMC stopped playing them more than a decade ago (where they aired under the umbrella title AMC Short Cuts). Scare Factor: None to minimal. 4th Logo (December 23, 1950-October 7, 1953) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-24-37-634.jpg Nicknames: "Majestic Mountain II'', "Twisted Mountain", "Ugly Mountain", Paramountain II, "Lopsided Mountain", "Early Blue Mountain"'' Logo: The same as the 2nd logo, only this variation looks more marble and uneven in appearance. The sky background is a bit lighter as well. Variant: On films before the release of the widescreen feature Shane, the logo appears closer up. FX/SFX: Just the gliding clouds. Cheesy Factor: The mountain looks ugly, not to mention the ring of stars doesn't even connect both sides of it because of its shape. Music/Sounds: Usually the opening music/audio of any given film. Sometimes, it is silent, or on a rare occasion it would use the Paramount on Parade theme. Availability: Uncommon. It's still seen on Paramount color releases of the period, including Branded, When Worlds Collide!, The Greatest Show on Earth, Shane, Arrowhead, and The War of the Worlds among others. The last film to use this logo was Botany Bay. Also, it makes a surprise appearance at the beginning of the Duckman episode "The Road to Dendron". Scare Factor: Low to medium. The mountain looks ugly, and may even be an eyesore to look at. 5th Logo (May 27, 1953, October 16, 1953-September 24, 1975) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-29-27-468.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-29-35-483.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-29-41-656.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-29-50-145.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-29-54-047.jpg Nicknames: "Majestic Mountain III", "VistaVision Mountain", "Perumount" Logo: Originally created for Paramount's 3-D process called "Paravision" and later modified especially for widescreen, this logo appears more realistic and features a canyon scenery with trees around it. The sky is more distant in depth and is very contrast. Everything is pretty much the same as before here. Trivia: * The mountain that you see is known as "Artesonraju", the mountain that's located in Peru. * The painting of the mountain was created by matte artist Jan Domela. Variants: Several renditions of this logo have been discovered. This is going to get complicated, so let's explain this simply. There are many main variations of this logo: * 1953-1968: "A Paramount Picture" or "A Paramount Release" (written in the Paramount corporate font). When this logo--where the text and stars were bigger and the mountain was seen from afar--debuted on Paramount's first 3-D picture Sangaree, the words "A Paramount Picture" faded a few seconds later to the words "in 3 Dimension". At the end of the movie, the "The End" byline appears by itself, right in front of the mountain. It then fades to the company name a few moments later. The standard opening version was later seen on Those Redheads from Seattle and Money from Home. * 1968-1975: "Paramount" (in the same font) is seen on the mountain's peak, with the stars encircling the mountain. The byline "A Gulf+Western Company" appears on the bottom. Sometimes, the font for "Paramount" is different. * On films with VistaVision, the stars and text would fade out, and "in" would fade in. Then it fades out and a big "V" zooming in (a la the Viacom "V of Doom" logo) and "VISTA" left of the V and "ISION" right of the "V" appear in a wiping effect. Then, "MOTION PICTURE" appears under "VISTA" and "HIGH-FIDELITY" under "ISION" fade in. * On White Christmas, "Paramount (with the "P" written in their corporate font) proudly presents the first picture in" would first appear over the mountain, and then the VistaVision logo appeared, without any "MOTION PICTURE" or "HIGH FIDELITY" texts, then the Paramount logo played as usual. * The logo has appeared in Spanish ("Paramount Films Presenta"), French ("C'est un film Paramount", or "Distribué par Paramount"), and German ("Ein Paramount Film"). * Another version exists at the beginning of movie trailers, where we see the 24 stars, and then "COMING FROM Paramount Pictures" (or "COMING FROM Paramount" since 1968) appears one by one in the center, with the Gulf+Western byline appearing below in the latter variation. It was used until around 1977. However, trailers for Harold and Maude had the normal version of this logo instead. * There is a variation that in 1974, two of the stars are clipped away. The mountain looks the same as logo 2's version, but the stars are bigger. "A Gulf+" slides in from the left and "+Western Company" from the right in Helvetica Black typeface. The script name also had a few variations of its own. At least three movies, The Great Gatsby, Brother Sun, Sister Moon and Death Wish, featured the then-current TV logo version, and the standard 1974 logo features the print logo variation, which remains from this day forward. * A variation that exists has the logo as usual, but this time the mountain is simply a drawing with one color: Orange-brown. Seen on War and Peace (1956). * Some movies, such as Lady Sings the Blues and The Italian Job (1969), had a still version of this logo. * Sometimes, the text and stars appear in shadow mode. This can be found on True Grit (1969) and the 2002 DVD version of Big Jake (a Cinema Center Films production strangely; seen before the logo of the former company). * On some movies, like Alfie (1966), the clouds move a bit faster than in the normal version. * The film Is Paris Burning? (1966) has a different drawing of the mountain in the ending. Also, the stars are kept intact and instead of "A Paramount Picture", we see "THE END", in white, overlapping the mountain. * On Barbarella, the Gulf + Western byline is slightly off-center. FX/SFX: Just the gliding clouds. On the "COMING FROM" variant, the stars appearing, followed by each word one by one and then the G+W byline (or "Pictures" in the corporate Paramount font on trailers prior to 1968). Music/Sounds: Most of the time, it is silent or has the beginning/end music from any given film. For films shown in VistaVision, the logo has a majestic fanfare composed by Nathan Van Cleave, except on those like Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, Strategic Air Command, and Vertigo, which had the opening themes. Some TV movies, such as Seven in Darkness, had an extended version of the 1969 Paramount Television "Closet Killer" theme from the era. On Money from Home, it had a different brass fanfare, composed by Leigh Harline. Music/Sounds Variants: * The VistaVision fanfare was sometimes rearranged specially for films such as The Desperate Hours (Gail Kubik, Daniele Amfitheatrof), The Tin Star (Elmer Bernstein) and Artists and Models, where it was revised by Walter Scharf and also low-toned. * For the "COMING FROM" variant, a rhythmic timpani sound is heard for each word that appears, followed by a drum beat. * On Charlotte's Web, a 13-note orchestra fanfare that utilized part of the opening song "Deep in the Dark" is heard. Availability: Common. Again, preserved on most Paramount releases of the period. This logo, without the VistaVision logo, was first seen on Sangaree. The VistaVision version is mostly seen on Western films (including Last Train from Gun Hill, the Magnetic Video release of which preserves the logo in its entirety) and is also seen on White Christmas (the first film to use that logo's "VistaVision" variation) and Vertigo. It was plastered by the 1963 Universal logo at the beginning of four Hitchcock films that Paramount merely released: The Trouble with Harry, The Man Who Knew Too Much, Vertigo, and Rear Window; recent remastered prints of the films restore this on their current DVD and Blu-ray releases. Another Hitchcock production from Paramount, Psycho, also preserves this logo on its MCA Videocassette, Inc. release. Among the titles released with the 1968-74 variation were The Godfather, Catch-22, On a Clear Day You Can See Forever, Charlotte's Web, Paint Your Wagon, Harold and Maude, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (now owned by Warner Bros.), Rosemary's Baby, and Chinatown. Also seen at the end of the 2001 DVD release of The Godfather Part II and the 1974 film Chinatown, which had the 2nd logo at the beginning. The 1974-75 variation can be found on the original 1974 version of The Longest Yard, The Godfather Part II, The Day of the Locust, Bug, Nashville, Framed and Three Days of the Condor, and also plasters the 1968-74 variation on many current prints of Goodbye, Columbus. New prints of Danger: Diabolik and Such Good Friends, 90's prints of Charlotte's Web, and earlier DVD releases of The Godfather and The Godfather Part II have this logo plastered with the 1986 logo, while many current prints of Once Upon a Time in the West, Barbarella, Ace High, Downhill Racer, Fear is the Key, Three Days of the Condor, and Murphy's War have this logo plastered with the next one (although it's still retained at the end of Barbarella). The last film to use this logo was Three Days of the Condor. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (October 8, 1975-December 12, 1986) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-30-05-586.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-30-11-738.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-30-34-006.jpg Paramount 'Grease' Opening.png Paramount 'Grease' Closing.png Paramount 'Up in Smoke' Opening.png Paramount 'Up in Smoke' Closing.png Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening.png Paramount 'Grease 2' Closing.png Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening (2018 Reissue).png Paramount 'Grease 2' Closing (2018 Reissue).png Paramount Friday the 13th Opening.png Paramount 'Star Trek II' (2016 Reissue).png bandicam 2016-12-11 15-31-01-523.jpg Nicknames: "Blue Mountain", "Abstract Mountain", "'70s Mountain", "80s Mountain", "Fading Mountain", "VistaVision Mountain II", "Perumount II" Logo: We see the same mountain with the canyon-style scenery as the previous logo. 22 white stars fade in, encircling the mountain. The word "Paramount" fades in on the mountain's peak. "A Gulf+Western Company: fades in at the base of the mountain. The logo then fades to a light blue mountain surrounded by a circular navy blue border on a light blue screen. The final product turns out to be Paramount's current print logo from that point onward, but as most print logos, they change over the years, because in the future, the byline for this logo and the byline for this print logo will change two times. This logo is similar to the Paramount Television ID of the period and has darker colors compared to the TV ID. Variants: * The distance between the words and the mountain tip sometimes varies. * The size of the logo may vary. * One variation (probably the original) has a smaller blue circle around a smaller mountain, both kind of receded. The text for "Paramount" is smaller than usual and the text for "A Gulf+Western Company" is drastically larger, along with the stars. This rather ugly variation was seen on Hustle, Leadbelly, The Last Tycoon and Looking for Mr. Goodbar, among others. A less uglier version with resized text (but still keeping the receded circle and mountain) appears on some films. This version also lacks a registered trademark (®) symbol. * A variation of this logo was used as a bumper for trailers to upcoming films with the phrase "Coming From" above the logo. However, trailers for Popeye and D.A.R.Y.L. among some other movies had the normal version instead. FX/SFX: The clouds moving, the stars, company name, and byline fading in. Music/Sounds: Often had no music, or the film's opening/closing theme. In some cases, a new orchestral fanfare by Jerry Goldsmith, based loosely on Paramount on Parade, was used on the "Coming From" variant of the logo on trailers for films like Islands in the Stream, Saturday Night Fever, Foul Play, and Airplane!. A few films, such as Starting Over, had this fanfare at the beginning. Music/Sounds Variants: * Older prints of Grease had a theme, which seems to be a horn re-orchestration of the intro to "Love is a Many-Splendored Thing". * On the 2002 and 2014 Warner Archive DVDs of The Big Bus, it uses the 1987 re-orchestration of the theme, likely due to a sloppy reverse plastering job when the 1986 logo plastered it on its 90s VHS release. Availability: Common. Can be found on most release versions of their mid '70s-mid '80s output. Most films released on VHS, DVD and Blu-ray, as well as TV airings, have this logo intact or restored as well. The first film to use this logo was Mahogany and was used up until Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. It has been restored on the recent Sony DVD release and TV broadcasts of Meatballs, which was previously plastered with the 7th logo. It also appears at the end of the first two Indiana Jones films (and the third film, on the DVD release) and the 1980 film Popeye, which all had the 5th logo at the beginning. The 1976 variation can be found on Lipstick, the original The Bad News Bears, Won Ton Ton: The Dog Who Saved Hollywood, Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, Gallipoli (although the 2015 R4 DVD release removes it), and many current prints of Looking for Mr. Goodbar. Some films have this plastered over with the next logo in any of its three byline variations, such as the 2000 DVD of the Director's Cut of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (though a recent Australian airing retained this logo), video releases of Grease from 1998 onward, the 1976 version of King Kong, and the 2002 DVD of Mahogany (all with the Viacom byline version). Early video releases and some post-2005 prints of Top Gun retain this logo, though all other copies are plastered with the 1986 logo (although the 1987 VHS of said film retained the 1975 logo only at the very end, as it was plastered by the 75th Anniversary logo at the beginning). The last film to use this logo was The Golden Child (though only at the end; the 7th logo was used at the beginning of the film). Of the films released during their distribution pact with Lorimar, An Officer and a Gentleman still has this logo (albeit with Lorimar's logo removed), but the 1981 version of The Postman Always Rings Twice, Escape to Victory, Blake Edwards' S.O.B., and The Sea Wolves all have it removed (since the studio only had North American distribution rights), being replaced by the 1999 Warner Bros. logo on most current prints. Night School, however, had this and Lorimar's logo intact on a recent Movie Channel airing, and on the widescreen Laserdisc, with Warner's "Shield of Staleness" preceding it. The "Coming From" variant is usually preserved on trailers for films such as Flashdance, Saturday Night Fever, and Islands in the Stream on their DVD and Blu-ray releases. Though the trailer for Airplane! on its Blu-ray release and on iTunes is plastered by the 2002 logo (it retains the fanfare, however). It was most recently seen at the end of the IMAX version of Raiders of the Lost Ark. This logo is seen on the 1982 Paramount Home Video/Gateway Video VHS release of the Star Trek episode "Space Seed", in between the warning screen and episode opening. (The Betamax version instead uses a trailer for Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.) Scare Factor: Low. A lack of elements found on the TV version (the "Paramount" sliding in and the music) make this logo much less scary than its television counterpart. However, the realistic mountain fading to blue may seem a bit jarring. 7th Logo (December 12, 1986-February 15, 2002) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-34-28-730.jpg Paramount 'Planes, Trains and Automobiles' Opening.png Paramount 'Fatal Attraction' Opening.png Paramount 'Fatal Attraction' Closing.png bandicam 2016-12-11 15-34-42-046.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-34-46-861.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-34-57-270.jpg Paramount 'Tales from the Darkside' Opening.png Paramount 'Tales from the Darkside' Closing.png Paramount 'Harlem Nights' Opening.png Paramount 'Harlem Nights' Closing.png Paramount 'Grease' Opening (1998 Reissue).png Paramount 'Grease' Closing (1998 Reissue).png Paramount 'Better Off Dead' Opening (2002 Reissue).png Paramount 'Better Off Dead' Closing (2002 Reissue).png Original Paramount logo.jpg Nicknames: "CGI Mountain", "'90s Mountain", "Model Mountain", "Majestic Mountain V", "75 Years of Paramount", "Mountain of Monotony", "Perumount III" Logo: We see a model of a mountain, with a CGI lake in front of it and a light blue/yellow gradient sky with a yellow sunset behind it. As the sky darkens,the camera begins to zoom closer to the mountain, as 22 silver stars (also CGI) come from the bottom left and encircle the mountain, forming the familiar logo. the word "Paramount", in its familiar script logo font and redone in a shiny silver color, fades in on the peak of the mountain, along with the Registered Trademark "®" symbol. Seconds later, one of the four bylines (as seen below; depends on the year(s) seen below) fades in below the logo (not the international version). Trivia: The logo was designed by Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Your Lid Animation"), who also produced the 1994 20th Century Fox logo and the 1990-1997 Universal Pictures logo. The CGI stars were animated by Omnibus Computer Graphics, and the mountain scenery was a model created by Apogee, Inc. The 1999 revision however, was animated at Pixar Animation Studios. Bylines: * December 12, 1986-August 30, 1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" (it fades in together with the Paramount script logo and looks the same as it did in the previous logo). * September 22, 1989-January 13, 1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" with a line above the byline fades in, in white. On the byline's first year, the byline faded in with the Paramount script logo like the Gulf+Western version and was in gold. On video releases from the era with this variant, the color scheme of the logo is more washed-out than normal. * February 17, 1995-February 15, 2002, January 28, 2003: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font), with a line above the byline fades in, again, in white. * One variant, used on the trailer for Mission: Impossible II and international releases, has no byline whatsoever. (See below.) Variants: While there have been some variations of the logo depending on the movie, and of course the three byline variants, there are two main logo variations of this logo: * December 12, 1986-December 18, 1987: For this logo's first official year (1987, even though the logo actually debuted in 1986), the words "75th Anniversary" appear over the mountain, between the Paramount script logo and the Gulf + Western byline. "75th" was in silver with "75" bigger and "th" smaller and "Anniversary" in gold. Also, the "™" symbol was used in place of the standard "®" mark. The first movie to use this logo, The Golden Child, used a more placeholder-like 75th Anniversary logo and a thicker font for the Gulf+Western byline. * Sometimes, it starts with an almost fully static logo (only the clouds move), but a few seconds later, the animation starts normally. This variant can be seen on the Paramount Family Favorites release of Charlotte's Web. * On Sliver, the logo is more zoomed in than usual. * February 5, 1988-August 30, 1989: The "75th Anniversary" disclaimer is removed, and the Gulf+Western byline is shifted slightly up. * June 30, 1999-February 15, 2002: Paramount slightly redid their logo. The same basic concept is here, but is reanimated to look nicer. The stars are thicker (with golden sides), shinier, and have a nice motion blur effect. The star's reflection can now be seen in the lake in front of the mountain, and the Paramount script logo and the Viacom byline now shine. The mountain now also turns dark. Also, the "®" symbol now fades in at the same time as the byline. These additions are subtle, but they make the logo seem much less dated. On the logo's first year, the Viacom byline fades in with the Paramount script logo, just like the Gulf+Western version. * A rare, entirely CGI version of this logo existed in 1999. The camera rotates about an angle until it shows the logo and the stars. There are also sunflares and flashing effects at the beginning. The sky seems to be more realistic than the normal logo and looks a little similar to the 2002 logo. You see the text reversed at the beginning (along with the stars); it seems like "tnuomaraP" (Paramount). However, this variant lacks the byline. It was seen on a trailer for Mission: Impossible II. * There is also a videotaped version of the logo, which is seen on Paramount Home Video releases and also plasters older logos on VHS releases of various 60s-80s Paramount films. * On CIC Video's The Paramount Movie Show segments, VHS trailers for Chinatown and A Place in the Sun, theatrical trailers for I.Q., The Brady Bunch Movie, Star Trek: Generations and Braveheart, the TV spot for Milk Money, the teaser trailer for The Indian in the Cupboard and the second trailer for Forrest Gump, the logo is bylineless. * Sometimes, if you watch very closely, the animated clouds (and consequently, the logo) become still once the Viacom byline appears. This variant usually appears on VHS releases of TV shows and specials, and sometimes may plaster older logos on VHS and DVD. Examples of this are the 1999 and 2004 DVD releases of Star Trek: Generations. * On the 2002 DVD of Rugrats: Decade in Diapers, syndicated airings of Death Wish 4: The Final Crackdown (before the Cannon logo) and the ends of many Paramount films and VHS releases, the logo is still. * A black-and-white version of the 75th Anniversary logo appears on the 1987 VHS of The Docks of New York. FX/SFX: The stars circling the mountain, zoom in, text fading in. Music/Sounds: Usually silent, although a few films such as Fatal Attraction, Crocodile Dundee II, The Accused, Pet Sematary, Black Rain, Wayne's World, the 1995 VHS of The Big Bus, and post-1998 prints of Grease have bells/chimes seguing into the 1975 fanfare. Event Horizon has a custom rearranged version of this fanfare (to sound more "powerful"). Music/Sounds Variants: * On Campus Man, a different fanfare, composed by James Newton Howard, plays during the logo. * On Stepping Out, a different fanfare, composed by Peter Matz, plays during the logo. * On The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult, a different fanfare, composed by Ira Newborn, plays during the logo. * On the Nickelodeon movie Harriet the Spy, we can hear (if you listen hard enough) some soft-sounded chimes sampled from Ole Golly's garden entrance. * On another Nickelodeon movie, Snow Day, wind from a snowstorm is heard throughout the logo. * On European TV airings of Braddock: Missing in Action II, the 2001 MGM lion roar is heard over the Viacom byline version of the logo, resulting in one of the sloppiest plastering jobs to walk the face of the earth. This is likely due to using a Paramount-owned TV print with audio from an MGM-owned master. Availability: Very common, even though the logo has not been in use for well over a decade now. Plastered on some TV airings and video releases of Paramount films, as well as some of Paramount's remastered or restored prints. However, most of these still retain their original logos. It can also be seen at the end of Big Top Pee-wee and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, which both have the 5th logo at the beginning (though strangely enough, the DVD of the latter has the Blue Mountain at the end instead.). The first film to use this logo was The Golden Child, released on December 12, 1986. The last film to use this logo was Crossroads, released on February 15, 2002 and the last home video release to have it is the VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band, released on February 4, 2003. The 1999 revision is rarer, only appearing on films released during 1999 to 2002 such as South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (the first film to have it), and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Paramount has used the 1995 Viacom variation in all logo plasterings and TV movies such as those made for Showtime. The 75th Anniversary logo appeared on 1987 video releases of Top Gun, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Whoopee Boys, Crocodile Dundee, Children of a Lesser God, and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, and was plastered with its later variations for many years. Paramount nicely reversed this, and the 75th Anniversary variation appears on the DVD releases of Planes, Trains, and Automobiles and The Untouchables. The prototype version of the 75th Anniversary variation is also seen on the trailer for Beverly Hills Cop II (which is preserved on iTunes). The Viacom variation of this logo plasters the Paramount Communications variant on post-1995 VHS releases and some DVD and Blu-ray releases of films that were released in the final two months of 1994, and among them was Star Trek: Generations. On its 1999 and 2004 DVD releases, the Viacom variant appears at both ends, but the Paramount Communications version was reinstated on the 2009 Blu-Ray/DVD release. The Paramount Communications variant of this logo plasters the 1982 Orion Pictures logo on the Spike airings of First Blood. The Viacom variant of this logo was seen at the end of the AMC airings of Rambo: First Blood Part II and Prancer. The Paramount Communications variant makes surprise appearances on the Mexican DVD of Full Moon's Demonic Toys and Echo Bridge Home Entertainment's DVD of Puppet Master 5. The Gulf+Western variant makes a surprise appearance on the Razor Digital DVD of the original Puppet Master, which contains a rare uncut version and a 3-D version as well, but the latter version is not worth the effort. The Paramount Communications variant makes a surprise appearance at the end of Sleepy Hollow (U.S. Release only), with the standard 1999 logo at the beginning of the film. It was also seen on the theatrical/DVD/TV prints of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (barring the first Nickelodeon broadcast; bizarrely, Nickelodeon airings of Barnyard have it as well), but the VHS release has the Paramount Home Entertainment logo plastering it. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (March 1, 2002-December 21, 2011, January 6, 2012) Paramount 90th HD.png bandicam 2016-12-11 15-35-33-348.jpg Par3.png Paramount 'School of Rock' Opening.png Paramount 'School of Rock' Closing.png Paramount 'The Perfect Score' Closing.png Paramount 'The Manchurian Candidate' Closing.png Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 1.png Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 2.png bandicam 2016-12-11 15-35-40-438.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-36-01-098.jpg Paramount 'Young Adult'.png Nicknames: "2000s Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "CGI Mountain II", "Majestic Mountain VI", "90 Years of Paramount", "Perumount IV", "Ultra Perumount", "Ultra Majestic Perumount", "Model Mountain II" Logo: We pan into a shot above a set of clouds, As we fly backwards slowly with the camera, some comet-like objects come flying down. They fly down far enough to reveal themselves as the trademark Paramount stars. The stars zoom past the camera, making us find out we had been watching a reflection all along. The familiar "Paramount" script zooms out as a total of 22 stars shoot past the script and encircle the mountain behind it. The script then continues to zoom out, taking it's place at the peak of the mountain. The 1990 "/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY" byline then fades in below the logo. Variants: * March 1-December 27, 2002: During its first year of use, the words "90TH ANNIVERSARY", in gold with "90" bigger and "TH" smaller and on the top right of "90" and "ANNIVERSARY" below, fade in with the Viacom byline and the line, sandwiched between the peak of the mountain. Again, "™" is used in place of "®" in this variation. * A prototype variant of the 90th anniversary logo was used. The "90TH ANNIVERSARY" text is bigger and shinier. * Starting with the release of How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, the first standard variant of the logo was used. * A still version of the logo was spotted on international prints of Sleuth. * A variant is used at the end of every trailer for Paramount's movies on online movie stores. We see a still version of the Paramount logo with the words "Now Available from Paramount". Below it is a copyright stamp. Has also been seen zoomed in (so the copyright and the "now available" text is not seen) and on the trailer for Airplane!, where the logo plasters the 1975 trailer version of the logo (keeping the music). * 2006-January 6, 2012: When distributing films from another company, the words "DISTRIBUTED BY", in white, are seen above the logo with the Viacom byline and the line. Usually seen at the end of DreamWorks films beginning in late 2006. It also oddly appears at the end of Iron Man, before the Marvel Studios logo. It also appears at the beginning of international prints of The Spy Next Door. * Late 2005-2011: The logo has been enhanced. * May 7, 2010-December 21, 2011: The logo has been enhanced once more with more sleeker stars and text and Viacom byline is switched to its 2006 font. However, the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" remain in the 1990 font. * On The Honeymooners (2005), after the logo finishes, it gets knocked to the right by a bus. FX/SFX: INCREDIBLY BREATHTAKING CGI. Music/Sounds: Despite it widely being said that the fanfare from the previous logo was used, it was only actually used on Mean Girls. Most of the time, it's either silent or carries the opening theme of the film. Music/Sounds Variants: * On The Longest Yard (2005), a different fanfare, composed by Teddy Castellucci, is used. * On AMC airings of Rambo III, this plasters the Carolco logo and keeps the low-pitched version of the theme in one of the worst logo plastering jobs ever. Availability: Very common. Seen on all films from 2002 to 2011. The 90th Anniversary variation was first seen on We Were Soldiers and sometimes plasters old logos on 2002 video releases, and also replaced the Tri-Star Pictures logo on Encore and AMC airings of Rambo III. The last films to use this logo were Young Adult and The Adventures of Tintin, and The Devil Inside. Also plasters the Weintraub Entertainment Group logo on a recent Encore airing of My Stepmother is an Alien, with the film's opening music. It also plasters the 1982 Orion Pictures logo on HBO and Comedy Central airings of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (also plasters the closing version of the logo at the end, the following Nelson Entertainment logo is kept intact at the beginning). Surprisingly, the full version appears at the beginning of a few early episodes of Hogan's Heroes on Me-TV, including the pilot episode, as well as the HD remasters on Universal HD. As for the prototype version, it only appears on the video game The Sum of All Fears. Scare Factor: None. The animation is mind-blowing, and it is a suitable successor to Paramount's original CGI mountain. 9th Logo (December 16, 2011-) bandicam 2016-12-11 15-39-57-492.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-40-10-144.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 15-40-25-305.jpg Paramount 'Zoolander 2' Closing.png Paramount Mother!.png Nicknames: "Mega Majestic Mountain", "2010s Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain II", "CGI Mountain III", "Majestic Mountain VII", "100 Years of Paramount", "Perumount V", "Master Majestic Perumount", "Centennial Mountain", "Centennial Majestic Mountain", "Model Mountain III" Logo: *(Late 2011-2012): On a dark cloudy background, we see several stars flying towards us, a mirrored reference to the previous logo. As the third star flies towards us, we follow the star to reveal that we were looking at the reflection of a lake. We follow the stars as they skim the lake and create ripples. We continue to fly forward as a total of 22 stars line up and encircle the mountain ahead. Then the word "Paramount" zooms back to take its place on the mountain, which is situated on a cloudy sunset landscape, while the bright light shines to reveal "100 Years" with "100" bigger and "Years" smaller. The small 2010 Viacom byline fades in below. *(2013-present): Same as the previous version, but the "100 Years" is absent, and the byline shifted up and it's bigger. Trivia: This logo was designed by DevaStudios, Inc. Variants:. * Closing: Just like the last logo, sometimes "DISTRIBUTED BY" appears above the logo. This variant was first seen on Mission Impossible – Ghost Protocol and can be seen on some trailers. It was even seen at the end of Star Trek Into Darkness, There is also an open matte "DISTRIBUTED BY" variant that can be seen at the end of The Paramount Vault prints of their movies. This can be seen on some DVDs like fullscreen DWA products. * Sometimes, an open-matte fullscreen version of this logo is used. This can be seen on the Paramount Vault's prints of their movies. FX/SFX: Beautifully crafted CGI. Music/Sounds: A light bell and string piece which rises in intensity to become a majestic fanfare which ends in a 5-note orchestral piece, scored by Michael Giacchino. This version only appeared on Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. Music/Sounds Variants: *From 2012 onward, the music is slightly less dramatic. *Sometimes, it's either silent or has the opening theme. Availability: Current. Seen on all Paramount movies since Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. However, the opening logo is seen on The Dictator, but the previous closing logo is used at the end, and vice versa on Capture the Flag. Scare Factor: None. Category:Movie Category:Viacom Category:Companies with 3D logos Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:1912 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:2011 Category:1914 Category:United States